


Merry Christmas

by TiredSoul



Series: Miraculous Ladybug Fanfics [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredSoul/pseuds/TiredSoul





	

Day 24 of the Advent Calendar.  
Nathanael was kinda excited. He hoped Alix would like his present.  
Alix was nervous. How would Nathanael react to hers?

They exchanged gifts.  
In Alix's hands was a small box.  
In Nathanael's, an envelope.  
"Open yours first, Nathy." Alix whispered, fiddling with the box in her hands. He nodded, a look of curiosity on his face as he opened the envelope with great hesitation. That look soon turned to delight as he pulled something out. He looked back up at her, and breathed, "Really?" 

When Alix nodded weakly, he pulled her in for a kiss, a happy smile on his lips. He pulled away and whispered, "I'm gonna be a father!" He glanced down at the box in her hands, which she was still fiddling with, and said, "Open it, Lixi." 

She looked down at the box, which she'd been fiddling with since Nathanael had opened the envelope, and slowly opening it. She let out a soft gasp and her eyes began to water. Her eyes flickered up back to him, and he offered a shy smile.  
"Marry me?"

A smile appeared on her lips, and pulled him in for a kiss. When she pulled away, she nodded enthusiastically. "Of course I'll marry you, Nathy. If you'll still have me, babes and all."

"Always, Lixi, babes and all." He breathed, pressing his lips against hers in a sweet, chaste kiss. "I love you, and our future children too." He whispered as he pulled away.

"I love you too." She murmured, gently pressing the foreheads together, a hand reaching up to cup his cheek, the pad of her thumb brushing his cheek. "And our future children too."

They got married just a few weeks later. Apparently, Nathanael had been planning for months.   
But... Alix gave birth to two beautiful, bouncing, healthy babies six months later. Emilia and Raphael Kubdel-Kurtzberg. And they were perfect.  
Just perfect.


End file.
